See you soon, Love Hermione x
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: Hermione hasn't been seen for a long time, she keeps in touch with her friends but begged them not to look for her. All they know is that she is with her parents in Australia. Rated M for some choice language.
1. Chapter I

I own nothing that you recognise. I'm so sorry that I keep starting stories that I don't finish.  
>I <em>will<em> finish this one!

Draco Malfoy collapsed back onto the bed, sweat beading on his forehead, panting slightly. He smirked and looked at the witch lying next to him in much the same state. He lazily trailed a finger along her shoulder and smiled as she sighed happily before turning on her back to look at him. She raised a well groomed eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Im tired" she slurred quiety, pulling the covers up over her chest. Draco agreed with a groan and cuddled closer to the naked witch next to him. His drunken thoughts buzzed around his brain, gradually fading as his eyes flickered closed and he emitted a small snore.

What seemed like 2 seconds later Draco jerked awake as he heard a door slam. He stared around him, squinting in the light of the morning. The space next to him was warm but most definitely empty, trying to ignore the queesiness in his stomach he stumbled out of bed and raced to the window.

His face fell as he realised who the witch emerging from his house was. _It couldn't be. How the fuck did that happen? _Draco drew away from the window as the witch glanced up, obviously trying to find the window of the room she had recently vacated.

_Hermione Granger. Hermione fucking Granger? How much did I bloody drink last night?_

Hermione Granger practically sprinted down the street as she saw Draco Malfoy's face in the window above, trying not to be seen. _What had happened last night? How on Earth had she ended up in bed with Malfoy? _

Her banging head was making it difficult to find a suitable place to apparate back home, though really this was probably a good idea. In the state she was in right now she'd probably end up splinching herself.

Hurrying down the stairs to the tube station she fumbled with her oyster card as she found the right line to get back to Grimmauld Place. After travelling on the underground for what seemed like hours Hermione finally alighted and made her way back to her temporary home.

Flopping down on her own cold bed Hermione finally thought about what had happened. _Jesus Christ, how much did I bloody drink last night? I ended up in bed with Malfoy! Naked! And he was also... naked! _Hermione swallowed and felt her face burn as she blushed, as a small voice at the back of her haid muttered _"Yeah but he looked good though, didn't he?"_

All too soon, and before she'd gotten back to sleep, Hermione's alarm went off. Today was the day she was going to Australia to find her parents. The war was over, the night before was a memorial ceremony for those who perished, and a prize giving for those who had received medals for the bravery. The Death Eaters were captured or dead, with a few stragglers still missing. Hogwarts was already being rebuilt under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall, who had agreed to take on the role of Headmistress when the school was back up and running.

Standing up from her bed Hermione shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower before hurrying to eat breakfast and shrink the essentials to fit into her backpack. Deciding not to wake the boys she left a note on the kitchen table.

"Boys,

I didn't want to wake you so early in the morning, by the time you see this I'll be well on my way to Australia, possibly even there. I'm hoping I won't have to wait too long for a portkey but you never know.

There's lots of food in the cupboards, try not to burn the house down.

See you soon,

Love Hermione xxx"

**A/N - first chapter finished. Got my plot figured out, writing it as we speak. **


	2. Chapter II

_**Own nothing you recognise.**_

Hi all,

I know I've been out here for a while now but I'm really enjoying life out here. I've never felt so healthy. I love spending time with my family, I promise you I am going to come home, I just don't know when. Please just leave me for now.

See you soon,

Love Hermione x

Hi all,

Can't believe I've been out here for a year and a half now! I'm working for mum and dad now, receptionist for their dental practice. I really enjoy it actually. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long, just give me a bit more time.

See you soon,

Love Hermione x

Hi all,

Ginny I can't believe you've had a baby! Congratulations! You two must be so proud! How's Grandma and Grandpa Weasley? I know I've been promising for a long time but I really am coming home soon. I miss England and I miss you all. I miss magic. I'll let you know when I'm coming,

See you soon,

Love Hermione x

Hey guys,

Booked on a portkey in 2 weeks time! Took so long because I organised somewhere to live before I came over. I couldn't bear to live back at Grimmauld Place now, sorry Harry. Not after three years away...

See you soon,

Love Hermione x

Hey guys,

Last letter before I actually see you again. I get on the portkey in about 13 hours time. I'm gonna go to my flat and sort myself out then I'll be right round to see you. I have a surprise for you all too...

See you (very) soon

Love Hermione x

**A/N - just a short one, letters to the gang back home from Hermione.**


	3. Chapter III

_**I own nothing you recognise! All belong to JK Rowling!**_

Harry watched his lovely wife as she fussed around the house, cleaning and getting it ready for the imminent arrival of Hermione. He was excited too but he felt worried in the pit of his stomach. She had stayed away so long, something must be wrong. He hoped she was alright. Hearing his baby boy cry he stood from his seat and walked across to the play pen. He picked him up and cooed at him, gently rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down. He heard Ginny's footsteps on the stairs as she ran up them, presumably checking that the bathroom was clean for the 7th time.

Harry frowned as he heard a quiet knock on the front door, no one ever knocked they all just walked in. He felt his stomach lurch as he realised it must be Hermione. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the fact that she didn't just come in. Harry spoke to his son as he walked to the door, telling him his aunty Hermione was outside. His son stopped crying and giggled as soon as Hermione was mentioned, making Harry grin as he pulled open the front door.

"Hi Harry" he heard a small voice say, he looked down and the smile on his face grew as he saw a very tanned Hermione.

"Hi Herm-" Harry stuttered to a stop as he looked down at Hermione's feet. A small girl was holding onto her skirt, staring up at Harry with big grey eyes.

"This is Lucy. My daughter."

They heard a loud shriek and banging footsteps as Ginny saw Hermione, just as she was about to launch herself at Hermione Ginny stopped and stared, much in the same way that Harry was. Hermione smiled and picked up her daughter.

"How many flies do you think Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny could catch in their mouths Luce?"

Her daughter giggled and Ginny and Harry snapped out of their shock and beckoned her inside, though they still didn't speak. Hermione walked through the house into the kitchen and sat at the table, setting her daughter on her lap in front of her.

Harry and Ginny sat in front of her, on the opposite side of the kitchen table. Hermione looked at them and smiled, it felt amazing to be home. She hadn't realised how much she had missed it. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell her story.

"When I got out to Australia, all I was focused on was finding mum and dad. It was all I was bothered about. I didn't think about anything else. I didn't notice that my monthly visit was late, nor did I notice when it didn't turn up all together. I thought I was being sick because I was stressed. It took my mum mentioning that my tummy was getting bigger for me to realise. I did a test and it was confirmed. I was pregnant. I applied after the fact for a visa to stay in the country, mum and dad were my sponsors and they said I'd have a job with them. I registered with a doctor and went for an official test and found out I was almost four months gone. I can't believe I hadn't realised! How stupid of me! Then obviously I was terrified, didn't know what to do. Mum sat me down and talked me through all my options and I decided that there was nothing I could do except go through with it. 5 months later my little angel was born. We lived with mum and dad and they helped me so much with looking after her, and that's why I got the job in the surgery so I could leave her in the back room and be with her as soon as I needed to be. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was just trying to deal with it myself. I was in shock, doctors thought I might have had post natal depression because I was coping so badly... I don't know what I'd have done without mum and dad."

Hermione looked down at her daughter who had fallen asleep on her lap, then back up to Ginny and Harry. She was expecting them to be angry and was about to ask them to not wake Lucy when she noticed tears in Ginny's eyes.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. We should have ignored you and came looking for you. What kind of friends are we?"

"Ones who respect your friends wishes!" Hermione laughed and looked to Harry, he still looked shell shocked but reached out for her hand.

"I missed you Hermione. I went from spending every day with you for a year to not seeing you for three..."

"I'm so sorry... I panicked. I just wanted to be left alone as I came to terms with it..."

"I know, I won't pretend that I'm not upset that you didn't tell us, but it's not as bad as I feared. I don't know how Molly's going to react though..."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with dread at the mention of Molly Weasley, and the couple in front of her laughed. Suddenly the front door burst open and a rabble of voices was heard. Weasley voices. With a female, matronly voice over the top.

"Oh God, looks like we're about to find out."

There was sudden silence as the owners of the voices arrived at the kitchen. Hermione turned in her seat, being careful not to wake her daughter. Wide eyes stared from her to the little blonde girl asleep in her arms. Mrs Weasley finally pushed herself to the front of the group. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Hermione and she bustled over to her, her arms thrown wide.

"Oh Hermione darling, who is this little cherub?"

"M-my daughter, Molly..."

Molly's smile faltered as she heard what Hermione said. "Your daughter? You... You're a mum?" Hermione nodded and smiled as Lucy stretched and moved in her sleep.

"But you... Who is the... how old...?"

Lucy stretched and woke up, rubbing her firsts into her eyes. She stared around at the strange faces in the kitchen and suddenly turned, hiding her face in her mum's hair. Hermione laughed and hugged her close.

"Yes Molly, my daughter. This is Lucy. Lucy, tell everyone how old you are!"

Lucy turned slightly and lifted her hand, holding three fingers up. Molly beamed and pulled up a seat next to Hermione.

"Hello Lucy, my name's Molly. Are you okay? Are you shy?"

Lucy didn't answer and just buried her face further into her mother's shoulder. Hermione laughed and explained that she would soon be too comfortable with them, and they'd be wishing she was back to being the shy little girl.

Molly's acceptance of her seemed to rouse the other Weasley's into action and they crowded round, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.

"Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's um, with his wife... Lavender..."

"Oh!" Hermione's mouth formed an "O" of shock, as no one had mentioned he'd been married. She snorted inwardly how ironic it was that she was shocked that something so big had been kept from her.

"He's actually on his honeymoon at the minute..."

"Oh God, why didn't I come home earlier?"

The Weasley family looked stricken and glanced at Lucy. Hermione clicked what they were thinking and gasped.

"Oh no! No, Lucy's not Ron's! No, I don't mean that! I just... I missed his wedding..."

The room seemed to let out a collective breath at that and they began filling her in on the details of the wedding, which soon turned into her getting all the news of the wizarding world in a few short hours.

Eventually, Ginny tentatively asked "Hermione, who's Lucy's dad?"

Hermione had been waiting for this question and sighed. "I promise I'll tell you all, but I think I need to tell him first!"


End file.
